Baby Feet
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: Tris and Four are trying to have a baby. When they succeed what will happen? Will they be good parents? Please give this story a shot and I don't own divergent. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Four pov**

I walk through the door of the apartment Tris and I share. I walk in and I see her sitting on the couch twiddling her fingers nervously, she hesitantly looks at me and I sigh. After the 5 years we have been together. (3 dating and 2 married) I have always told her to not be nervous around me, I love her and she shouldn't be scared to tell me anything. When she is nervous, I don't like it. I walk up to her and pull her onto my lap and hug her tightly.

"Whats wrong." I say softly. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?" She turns to me nodding.

"I know I just..." She takes a deep breath. She stands and grabs my hand, she leads me to the chasm which we have visited many times. We sit down and I squeeze her hand softly.

"Ok, we have to talk about it eventually so I should go ahead and say it." I nod

"And what you have to say is..." I say waiting.

"I want to have kids." She says bringing her mouth to mine to stop me from saying anything. I pull away.

"Tris..." I start.

" TOBIAS listen to me. I really want this, cant you imagine a little me and you running around the apartment. Have you ever even thought about having kids?" She asks me. She stands.

"Tris... I... I have but I really don't want to, um, we are kind of young to have kids." I say hoping she doesn't find out im lying. She crosses her arms in a sassy way.

"Because we are too young? Ok, I get it we are from abnegation so we aren't exactly like the other dauntless who don't care about age but we are 21 and 23, I think we are old enough. Now what is this about?" She says her voice rising. I would never admit it but Tris scares me a little.

"Um..." I look everywhere but at her.

"TOBIAS!" She yells. I snap my head up at the anger and urgency in her voice that I have never heard directed at me before. He eyes remind me of a storm. If it weren't for the noise coming from the chasm I bet all of dauntless would have heard her.

"OK!" I yell throwing my hands in the air and standing to meet her.

"I'M SCARED!" I yell. Her face softens.

"I'm scared." I say look at the water crashing against the rocks.

"Scared to be a parent?" She asks.

"No, Scared to be like, him." I say hoping she understands who him is. **(If you don't know he means Marcus)**

"Tobais, you are nothing like him. Your father didn't know how to love, you do. You love me and you will love our kids too much to hurt them in anyway." She says calmly stroking my arm. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on top of hers. I start to cry a little, I don't want to be like that man who I have to call a father.

Tris whispers soothing things in my ear. After I calm down she asks

"So are we having kids?" I love Tris and if this is what she wants then that's what I will give her.

"Yes." I grip her around the waist and swing her above my head and she laughs. We go home and get started.

**ok first chapter done I wrote these before I posted them so I will have the next one up soon if I get like 2 reviews or some followers or favorites or something, I just need to know that people are out there before I post again because I don't want to be doing all this work for none. read my other stories and enjoy!**

**(click that button below to review ;) [wink] )**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok lots of reviews. ENJOY!**

**Tris pov next day**

I hear footstep coming towards me. Before I can do anything, I feel arms wrap around my waist and before I know it I am being thrown at the couch. I shriek and start laughing. Tobias rushes to the couch and pins me down.

"Are you pregnant yet?" He asks me. Placing a hand on my stomach then helping me up as he gets off of me.

"Is someone excited?" I ask going back into the bedroom to change. I have a shopping trip with Christina today. Last time I was late she made me go shopping for undergarments that she swore Tobias would like. I cant say she was wrong though.

"No." He says defensively.

"Yea right, well I don't know yet I haven't taken a test, I have to buy some..." He is holding up a box that says **_Pregnancy__ test_** in big letters on the front. I sigh snatching it from him while he laughs. I go to the bathroom and take it. I wait and I look at the results.

No.

"Nope." I say throwing it away. He pouts.

"Tobias we started last night, if I understood what we learned in school years ago I don't think it would have developed yet anyway, we have to wait a little bit.

" Ok" He says.

"Now go to work missy." He commands.

"Nope." I say.

" I worked extra yesterday so I only have to work this afternoon."

"Lucky." He mutters. We walk to the Pit and go our separate ways.

* * *

**tobias pov**

THIS IS SO BORING! I have done all the work I need to do today but they insist that I stay in the control room and do nothing. I decide what Tris is up to. I search around untill I find her being dragged into... The lingerie store, she is blushing like mad. I laugh. I turn on the sound I can hear everything. The keeps trying to get away. I keep laughing. After a little while she comes out with a small bag and I laugh again looking at her face then I see her coming home and I check my watch. My shift is finally over.

When I get home she is already there putting away some things.

"Hey Beautiful, what did you get?" I whisper. She jumps slightly then she starts to blush.

"Nothing..."

* * *

**ok that's it for now review and BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four pov **

**One month later**

I pull Tris onto my lap and hug her tightly. She just took her fifth test and it was negative, like all the others.

"Tris." I say sternly. She has an annoyed look on her face. She turns to look at me.

"I'm not in the mood Tobias." I sigh.

"Tris I know what you mean." She once again stays silent. Girls sometimes. They always want to hide their emotions. They wont let us help.

"I just really want this Tobias. I just don't understand!" She throws her hands up in the air and leans back against my stomach frustrated.

**tris pov**

No he doesn't understand. I wanted to have kids almost a year before I even mentioned it. I want to watch them grow up and I hope they have his eyes and his nose and... I pretty much want them to look like him, not me. I also heard it takes a lot of work during the pregnancy and the birth and I want to go through ALL THAT! Boys sometimes, they always think they understand.

"Tris, we will get through this together." He kisses my check.

"Want to try again." He asks. I sigh no, I really don't. That's when I feel it, a bad feeling in my stomach. I yank myself away from his arms and run towards the toilet. That is where I pour out my guts. Tobias holds my hair back as I puke into the toilet at 9:00 am.

"I wonder if this would count as morning sickness." Tobias says thoughtfully. After I'm done I brush my teeth and think about what Tobias said. The test could be wrong. I could be pregnant. I place a hand on my stomach and sigh. I doubt it. It's very rare that the test doesn't work, I decide im going to check. I grab Tobias hand and practically drag him to the infirmary.

**ok, next chapter will be soon Im sorry that I didn't update yesterday I was really busy and I probably wont tomorrow because I will update my other story. I have 2 stories and I try to update each going back and forth. anyway thank you for the nice reviews I got before ** **please review I am more motivated to write when I get them. bye and ...**

_**review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**tris pov**

I drag him into the infirmary.

"Can I have an appointment? I want to see if I'm pregnant." I ask the lady at the desk. She looks up and I put my head in my hands. It was Christina. I forgot that she dyed the tips of her hair pink. I thought it was someone else. Great. **(that was sarcastic if you didn't notice)** As I predicted she starts jumping up and down and screaming. I shush her but by then some patients are staring but the other nurses just ignore her. I guess this happens often.

"Ok let's go." She says pulling me into a room and and closing the door. Tobias follows chuckling, probably about how enthusiastic Christina is.

She puts some jelly like stuff on my stomach. She then puts this thing she calls a wand across my stomach on top of the jelly thingy. Please. Please. Please. I chant in head. She pouts and informs us that I am not pregnant. I sigh as she wipes the stuff that I still don't know the name of off my stomach.

"Thanks Chris." I say hugging her. Tobias, also with a sad look on his face, takes my hand in his and we walk out.

**ok their you go I tried to make it longer but my phone is about to die so bye! Review! Sorry about any mistakes again I'm doing it on my phone and AHHHHHHHHHH divergent is coming out today ahhhhhhh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok this should be longer because now im on my laptop enjoy!**

I fall asleep with Tobias wrapped around me. Today was long day. I slowly drift off into a stressful sleep.

_I am sitting in the living room of our apartment, Tobias stands before me screaming but I can't hear what he is saying, then he grabs me and shoves me in a closet with a little girl that looks about 3 years old with dark blue eyes and brown hair but her eyes are wide like mine. He hands me carefully a little boy that looks just born and another little boy that looks like he might be 1 or 2 years old. Both boys have my eyes the newborn has my hair but the other boys hair is brown like the girls. he closes the door but through a crack I see Marcus come through the door with his belt. _

_Marcus locks eyes with me before the door closes and he rushes over grabs the children from me and starts whipping the older girl and boy but I keep hold of the baby, I start screaming and kicking to protect the children I don't even know._

I am shook awake by Tobias staring down at me with wide eyes. I realize it was all a dream and I think those children were mine. I gulp.

"What were you dreaming about!" Tobias asks me urgently.

"Um...I'll tell you later after work." I say stalling.

"Today is Sunday." He states.

"I have a shopping trip with Christina." I say feeling relic because that was believable.

"Tris... I know that was canceled because Will and Christina are spending all day together, Will told me now what was your dream about?" He says it sounding more like a demand instead of a question. I put my hand on my forehead and massage it softly then say.

"I had a nightmare. We had kids and your dad came and tried to hurt them the way he hurt you and I was trying to get him away from them and so were you." By the end he is staring at me shocked.

"Sorry?" I ask because he is in something like a daze, or a daydream.

He hugs me and I hug him back I love this man so much.

"I love you." I say softly in his ear." He smiles and says

"I love you oh so much more." I smile too. Lets just say if I did have work, I would have been late.

* * *

**four**** pov**

I. WANT. KIDS. I really wish she would just get pregnant already. I love her soooooo much and I hope that if we ever have children they look like her. Yesterday she had a dream and I didn't like that dream. Tris is asleep now then she suddenly jerks awake and runs to the bathroom, I run in after her to find her throwing up, a lot. I hold her hair back like any good husband would and kiss her check when she is done.

"Thanks." She murmurs as she starts to brush her teeth. I smile at her.

"Anytime."

**ok here you go sorry its a little late but I don't care. I SHALL STILL UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a review about how my chapters seem rushed because they are usually only a few paragraphs long. THAT IS SO TRUE! I usually do them when I only get like 15 minutes to write but now I have time so I will try to make this long for that guest who said that.**

**four pov**

All week Tris has been puking, every morning. She brushes her teeth and walks out of the bathroom after another session of Tris puking and me holding back her hair. I grab her hand softly and we go to breakfast. We sit at our usual table with all of our friends.

"What do want for breakfast?" I ask her.

"I'll have a muffin and orange juice...Oh and Dauntless cake!" I raise an eye brow when she says dauntless cake.

"Dauntless cake? For breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah, I really want some right now." she says her eyes shining. I sigh and go get our food.

When I get back she smiles and kisses my check then starts to eat, the dauntless cake first. After she finishes I take her hand in mine.

"Ok lets go." I say in her ear. I stand but she stays sitting.

"I want more cake." She says looking up at me. What in Dauntless is going on?

"Tris, you threw up this morning, this is too much for your stomach." I say calmly.

"How do you know its too much for my stomach?" She says. She stands up and walks to the line and comes back a few minutes later with a nice big piece of cake.

"Now lets go." She says smiling.

"Tris... that's a pretty big piece, are you going to share it with me or something?" I ask. I am a little scared for the answer.

"No." And with that she walks away leaving me standing there to just follow. We reach our apartment. She takes a fork, stabs her cake and shoves it in her mouth. This is enough she is going to throw up again if she keeps this up. I snatch the cake from her and put it on the counter then before Tris can do anything I throw her over my shoulder. She screams and kicks at my back.

"I WANT MY CAKE!" She screams. I dump the cake in the trash and she starts hitting.

"My...CAKE!" She says hitting me harder then before.

I put her on the couch and she glares at me.

"You took my cake!" She points her index finger at me.

"Why are you acting so...so...crazy!" I yell. She shrugs.

"Is it your time of month? Is that where all these hormones are coming form, or this crazy craving for Dauntless cake? WHAT IS IT!" I yell. I take a deep breath. I don't like to scream at Tris but she has never acted like this before. She shrugs again.

"My period was supposed to start a week ago." She says with the look she puts on her face when she is thinking.I take her hand and this time it is my turn to take her to the infirmary. We get an appointment, this time by a girl named Gabby who looks about 25.

"I think my wife is pregnant could you please find out." I ask her.

"Sure, whatever." She says sounding bored. She puts that stuff on her belly.

"Congradulations, you are pregnant." She says her voice sounding monotone. She walks out. A big smile is spread across my face.

**their you go tris is finally pregnant. That earlier tris was kinda weird. REVIEW! I love reading them. Also notice how long this chapter is *wiggles eyebrow* I think I deserve a lot of reivews for this one at least like 50 ok kidding but at 5. come on YOU CAN DO IT! 5 more review to make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris pov**

I jump into Tobias arms and squeeze him tight. I am finally pregnant.

"Thank you." I murmur into his ear. Gabby walks back in.

"Tris Eaton, you are about a week along. You will need to come at the end of the month and every month from then on. We will find the gender in about your 4th month." She hands me some photos of the baby inside of me. She hands Tobias a folder.

"Write any cravings or symptoms she has such a morning sickness in this folder and her weight every week." She says with that same bored tone.

"Any questions? None, good." She says then rushes out of the room.

* * *

**tobias pov**

I walk Tris to out apartment.

"Tris I have to go take care of something, I will be right back." I tell her.

"Ok." She yawns.

"I'm going to take a nap." She walks into the bedroom and I sigh in relief. I was worried she would ask where I was going.

"Hey, where are you going." She yells from the bedroom. Dang it.

"I'll tell you later." I rush out and go to my destination.

* * *

I look at the sigh on the door.

**Dauntless leader:Max**

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." I walk through the door and Max is sitting on a chair behind a desk.

"Four, how have you been?" He asks.

"Good, actually great." I say thinking of Tris and our baby.

"That's good, now what brings you here?" He says crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"I want to take your offer." I say I say crossing by own arms and leaning back against the wall.

"My offer to make you a leader?" He ask smiling. I nod.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this day a long time." He laughs.

"Wait, their is one catch that might be a little hard." I say.

"What is that?" He asks.

"I never have to see or meet or work with the abnegation leader Marcus." I say testing my luck. I watch his face. He thinks for a little bit.

"It will be hard to avoid him, but I will try my best." He says. I smile.

"So, it's official?" I ask.

"Yep." He says shaking my hand.

"Thank you, now I have to get back to Tris, she is pregnant." I say which brings a smile to my face.

"So that's why, I was wondering what changed your mind. Ok I guess I will see you later. I will announce it at dinner."

"Ok, thank you again Max." With that I walk out. Happy I am doing the right thing for my family.

**ok long chapter and four is a leader. I will go more into that next chapter** **anyway thank you for all of the reviews and please review again. Love you all, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**tris pov**

I lay down on the bed but I cant sleep. I close my eyes and lay their for what feels like hours but when I open my eyes and look at the clock, its only been a few minutes. My hands eventually find my belly and I rub my stomach, I don't notice anything different about it. Was I that crazy earlier? Well I don't really care, I wouldn't have found out I'm pregnant if I hadn't. I get up and get a slice of cake from out mini-fridge. Mmmmmm so good.

I hear the door open and in comes Tobias he kisses me softly. I pull him closer but he stops me with a hand on my stomach. We stay like that, kissing passionately my hands on his chest, one of his hands around my waist the other on my belly. Its as if one hand wants me closer but the other wont allow it.

"I love you so much Tris." He kisses me again.

"And I am also a Dauntless leader." He kisses me again but I push him off.

"What? I thought you never would because of...him." I say. He is a leader, when did this happen?

"I just went to talk to Max, I said that I would be a leader if I never had to talk with or work with Marcus. And I did it for you, and the baby." He gets down on his knees, lifts up my shirt a little bit and kisses my stomach.

"I love you baby." He says and I giggle. Giggle? Giggle! Ugh! Stupid hormones! I take his hand and sit him down on the couch.

"How many kids do you want to have?" I ask sitting on his lap.

"How ever many you want." He whispers in my ear.

"How about 10?" I say.

"10!" He exclaims.

"Yea because 4+6=10" I say

"That is kind of a lot Tris." He says still with a silly expression on his face.

"How about 8 then." I ask giggling. What is up with me and giggling today! I should go to Amity!

"Tris..." He says giving me his instructor look. I laugh. He thinks he can scare me. He checks his watch.

"Come on Tris, we have to go to dinner, they are going to announce me being the newest leader.

"Ok." I take his hand and smile. My life feels good right now.

**after the next chapter I will be doing just little bits from each month as you would know if you pay attention she is only a week in to I will do a chapter for each month. ok thank you for all of the reviews and followers and favorites.**

**PLEASE READ! In your reviews tell me if you want it to be a girl or boy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four pov**

"And our newest Dauntless leader is Four!" Max yells into the microphone. The cafeteria erupts into applause. Tris simply smiles since she already knew. Will ruffles my hair, Uriah hits me on the back.

"I thought you said you never would be a leader." Zeke says.

"Yeah." Everyone says. I take Tris hand.

"Well a few things have changed." I say.

"Do you want to tell them now or wait." I whisper in her ear.

"Later when I start to show." She whispers in my ear.

"Ok."

* * *

**ok like I said I will do a little bit from each month she is pregnant so here is the first one.**

**Month 1/Dauntless cake and more cravings/ taste changes/ hormones **

* * *

**tris pov**

"Hey Tris, hey baby Tris." He says leaning down and kissing my tummy. I laugh. He has been doing that more and more lately.

"Do you have cake for me?" I ask.

"Yes." He hands me a plate. I start to dig in. Then he takes it away from me.

"But, you also need to start eating healthier things. The baby cant grow from the sugar in cake, its need nutrients, so I brought you a salad and some fruit so you can choose." He says handing me a salad and an apple. Then putting some other fruits in a bowl on the counter.

"If I eat a salad, do I get cake?" I ask.

"Yes." He says taking a seat in one of the chairs. I like salad so I take a big bite. It tastes HORRIBLE! I spit it out.

"Ugh! That tastes disgusting. Did you put something in this?" I ask Tobias. He shakes his head. I grab the apple and take a hesitant bite. Now the apple is good. I finish the whole thing.

"Can I have another apple?" I ask. Tobias smiles eagerly and hands me another.

"Why are you smiley?" I ask Tobias.

"Cause you are being a very good mommy." He says kissing my check.

"Since you are a leader now, we get a new apartment right?" I ask him.

"Yep, we will start moving in soon." He says.

"Now that you reminded me about it, I'm going to start packing." He says.

"Ok, I'll help." I follow him into the living room.

"No, I don't want you hurting yourself." He says.

"What are you packing bricks?" I ask.

"No, its just your pregnant, and I don't want you doing anything that will affect the baby." He says giving me a hug.

**tobias pov**

I give her hug. I turn around to start when I hear sniffling behind me. I see Tris sitting against the wall crying.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I cant help!" She says threw her tears. She starts full out sobbing. I hug her close to me.

"I am not weak, I am only a month along." She says still trying to contain her tears.

"I know baby, I am sorry, you can help if you want." I say standing her up.

"No, I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap." She wipes away a few last tears and goes to the bedroom for her nap.

Well that was confusing. I don't know how I am going to last 8 more months.

**I think this is my longest chapter so I need reviews. once again thank your for all the reviews and favs and followers.**

**Girl is in the lead. keep telling me what you want ok bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Month 2/ hormones**

**Tris pov**

I am shook awake. I open my eyes to see Tobias smiling over me. I close them again.

"I don't want to get up." I say sticking out my lower lip and turning so my back is to him.

"You have an appointment today." I stay on my side and try to fall back asleep.

He gets in the bed lifts up my shirt a little bit.

"Baby, could you tell your mommy we need to go." He puts his ear to my tummy. I open one of my eyes. When he looks up at me, I close it again.

"Yes...Yes...Ok." Tobias says pretending he is listening to the baby.

"The baby wants to go." He says. I laugh. He starts to tickle me.

"Ok, lets go." I say giving in. I don't want to be tickled anymore.

* * *

We arrive at the infirmary.

"We are here for a baby appointment." I say.

"Ok, go in room 146, Gabby got fired a few weeks ago, so we will be having Amanda give you your check up." I nod and take Tobias hand and we go to the room she told us. Not one minute later Amanda comes in.

"Hi!" She says enthusiastically.

**( I don't want to write all that so I will just skip it)**

"Ok, your baby looks healthy and you should start showing soon." Amanda tells us.

"Ok." I say.

"I will go get your pictures of your baby, your lucky, the lady next door is having 5!" She says, then skips out. That girl is too happy.

"You know, we never finished talking about how many kids we want." I say smirking at my husband. He stands up.

"We are not having 10!" He shouts. I giggle.

"How about... 6, because I'm 6." I say.

"How about... we talk about this later?" He says in the same tone I did.

"I don't want to talk about it later!" I shout.

"Well, why do you want to have so many?" He asks normally even though I just shouted at him.

"Well even when I was back in Abnegation, I knew when I met the right guy I wanted to have a large family." I say. And its true. He takes a large sigh.

"How about 4, Four!" I yell. I know using his nickname hits home. He keeps his face straight but his eyes say he is surprised.

"I think Four is just fine Six!" He says.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amanda's high-pithed voice says. I snatch the pictures from her hand.

"No, nothing at all." I say then I storm out of the room.

* * *

**four pov**

WHAT DID I JUST DO! I just had an argument with my wife. My preganant wife. Ugh! I am such a bad husband. I need to apologize. I run home to find Tris their already laying in bed.

"I am sorry." I say softly in her ear. I crawl in bed and pull her into my embrace.

"I am going to be a horrible mother." She sobs. I turn her head and kiss her.

"Tris, you are doing amazing, you have no reason to worry, our kids will love you and we can have as many as you want." I say. I don't really mind having so many, I just didn't want for us to have more than we can handle but we are Dauntless Prodigies, we can handle it.

She turns around in my arms.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes." I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Toby." She says before falling asleep.

"I love you too."

**ok their you go long chapter I would really appreciate a review. and boy is now in the lead because my vote counts for 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four pov **

**Month 3/exciting news**

I wake Tris up.

"Tris I am going to work soon. Ok, gorgeous?" I say kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, I have to get up for work soon anyway." She walks into the bathroom and I hear the sound of water. I peak my head inside and see she is brushing her teeth.

"What?" She asks

"Nothing." I reply. I walk to the living room which is empty. We are almost moved in to our new apartment which is so much bigger which will help with the baby on the way. Then I hear a scream and Tris comes running toward me with a big smile on her face.

"What happened." I say alarmed but when she just keeps smiling I stop being so worried.

"Well..." I wait for her answer. She points to her stomach.

"Look!" I look down at her tiny little belly and realize that its not so tiny anymore. She has alittle bump that is visible in the tank top she is wearing. I pick her up by the hips and swirl her around above my head and she laughs.

I put her down and we keep laughing for a little.

"So, we have to tell them soon." She says. I nod.

"How about after work?" I ask.

"Sure." She says still smiling. I check my watch.

"Ok bye Tris." I say then I get down on my knees and kiss her bump.

"And bye baby."

* * *

**ok their you go I don't think I need to explain when they tell their friends, they tell them, they are shocked, girls all obsess over it, boys all congratulate tobias and that's it I didn't think I need to explain so that si all for now I will update again tomorrow probably tomorrow morning or around noon so look out for it. please review and boy is still winning bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry this is going to be short **

**Tris pov**

**Month 4/hormones **

"Hey Stiff." I turn to see Peter walking towards me. I ignore him and keep on walking. I am almost at my apartment.

"Hey, Stiff, are you getting fat?" I once again ignore him. My stomach has been growing through out this month.

"I see you are finally starting to go through puberty, took you long enough." He says. My chest (You know what part of the chest.) has started to get swollen because of the milk for the baby.

"Come on, why are you ignoring me _Stiff_." He says catching up to me. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I push him off of me.

"Leave me alone!" I scream. That's when I loose it. I start punching him in the stomach. Kicking him like crazy while I cry. I punch his jaw, then I kick him in the temple causing him to go into unconsciousness. Even though he is knocked out I continue to hit him. I feel two familiar arms wrap around me. Tobias. I cry into his shirt. He whispers soothing things in my ear.

"What happened baby?" He asks.

"He called me f-fat a-and s-sai-said that I w-was f-f-finally s-starting t-to through p-puberty. He also c-called me S-stiff." I say while crying. He pulls me into a sweet kiss.

'Its ok." He whispers. I nod.

"I love you Toby." I say into his shirt.

" I love you so much more Tris." He says.

**Like I said before short but I didn't break my promise I updated before noon. Please review next chapter we find out the gender. Boy is beating girl by 2, boy lovers make me happy and keep reviewing.**

**I want a boy but a lot of you want girls, keep reviewing and lets see who wins!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Four pov**

**Month 5/More exciting news.**

I am at Zeke and Shauna's apartment.

"Dude, were you scared when Tris told you she was preganant." Zeke asks me.

"No, we were actually trying to have a baby. It took like a month but we finally got what we wanted." I say thinking back to those many weeks when I thought we would never get our baby.

"Well that explains a lot." Zeke says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"For like a month you and Tris would always stay cooped up in that apartment of yours. And one day I was going to ask you to come and get some drinks with Uriah, Will, and I. I walked by your door and all I could hear was 'OH! TOBIAS! AH!' from a voice that sounded a lot like Tris and 'OH! TRIS! YEA!' from a voice that sounded a lot like you. And I heard lots of moaning..." I slap him before he can continue any further. **(I don't know about you but I just died laughing)**

"Shut UP!" I yell feeling my face grow hot. Luckily that was Zeke and not someone else. Him and Tris are the only ones that know my real name. If someone else heard things would have gotten bad.

"But seriously dude, are you excited?" He asks.

"Yeah! I don't care what it is but I want it to look like Tris." He laughs. He pulls out a video game and we start playing. I am winning when I hear the door open and close and I see Tris running/waddling towards me. She has gotten a lot bigger since she started showing so it is a little funny but I don't laugh.

"TOBY!" She yells. She practically falls on me. I laugh. She sits down.

"The baby kicked!" She screams. A smile spread across my face.

"It did?" I say enthusiastically. She places my hand on her big belly. I hold it there for a while waiting then I feel it. I tiny vibration coming from her bump. My smile widens. I look up at her amazed. She has the same grin on her face.

"I love you Tobias." She says in my ear.

"I love you more." I respond. She jumps up.

"I am going to go show Christiana!" She exclaims. She does her waddling running thing out the door. I turn around expecting to see Zeke laughing but I see him run towards me with a ball in his shirt.

"TOBY!" Zeke yells in the same tone Tris did and jumps on me. I push him off and punch him in the arm.

"Shut UP!"

** ( I once again died.) **

**every scene is funnier with Zeke**

**every scene is crazier with Christiana**

**every scene is awesomer with Tris**

**every scene is romanticer with Four**

**every scene is funnier, crazier, awesomer, romanticer, and better with Uriah.**

**Notice my pen name. He is just so perfect...**

**please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys btw I am updating this like everyday because of spring break so everyday make sure you are looking because I wil most likely have updated.**

**PLEASE READ I really don't want to do the rest of the months that she is preganant because nothing else exciting is going to happen so I am just going to skip to the birth thank you for reading**

**THE BIRTH**

"Four hold my hand PLEASE!" I take a deep breath as I have another contraction. Four grabs my hand.

"Its ok, I am right here Tris." his voice soothes me. The doctor walks through the door.

"Hello Tris, it is almost time for the baby to be born, next time you have a contraction I want you to push ok?" She says politely and gently.

On my next contraction I take a deep breath and push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I see Tobias eyes widen. I look down at his hand and see its turning purple because I am squeezing so hard.

"Ok, I see the head, now the shoulders and the rest is easy." The doctor says. I push once again.

* * *

**3:21 a.m. April 7th**

"Finally." Tobias says shaking his hand around.

"FINALLY! **YOU** ARE SAYING FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST-" Tobias puts a finger to my lips. Then moving his finger he kisses me softly.

"You did a great job Tris, I love you." He whispers. I sigh.

"I love you Tobias."

"Ok, here is your baby. It is a..."

**just wondering to all of the people that want a girl I want a boy so he could be over protective of his younger siblings why do you want a girl **

**Mel(guest)- thank you that means a lot more than you think it does.**

**Nini15(guest)-maybe just a little crush. Ok fine a BIG crush. I'm in love...**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys I just wanted to say sorry if this is not the gender you wanted but please dont hate me I chose it for a reason.**

**four pov**

Its a girl. I see Tris smiling.

"Just what I wanted." She says taking the baby in her arms, I kiss her check but she turns her head so that I am kissing her lovingly champed lips. When she pulls back I can see the sleepiness in her eyes.

"I'm tired." She says with a yawn.

"Ok baby, just what do you want to name her?" I ask, I have no ideas. At all.

"Victoria Natalie Eaton." She says before her eyes flutter closed. I shrug. The baby's eyes slowly open and I smile. She has my eyes but Tris hair and size. She is so tiny! She also has my hooked nose.

"Welcome to the world Victoria."

* * *

**tris pov**

When I open my eyes. I see that everyone is here. Christina sees I am awake.

"You know, I never thought you would have a child before I do." Christina says laughing. I glare at her. She stops abruptly, that makes everyone else laugh and I give a small smile.

"I know where babies come from your baby is adorable, like she came from heaven or something." Uriah says letting Victoria wrap her tiny fingers around his. Everyone agrees. They are all surrounding her. Tobias steps away.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well I am well rested but I really want to see my baby again." I sigh watching them all play with her.

"HEY!" Four yells. They all jump and look at Four.

"Can Tris see her own daughter!" He yells slightly softer. They all nod. I chuckle as Christina hands her to me.

Victoria yawns and her eyes open. She stares up at me. Her eyes are wide as she takes me in. I give her big smile and Tobias moves behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash. I look and see Zeke holding a camera. I look back to look at my baby and smile. She reaches up a hand and wiggles her fingers at me. I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Victoria Natalie Eaton."

* * *

**so please no bad reviews I had to choose eventually. **

**PLEASE READ!I know other authors usually call their readers something like cupcakes or my lovelies but I don't call you anything so I will call you... my fried chickens...no it needs to have a ring to it. um...my...pizzas? my cookie dough ice creams? My oranges ?my cinnamon rolls? YES THATS IT! My cinnamon rolls. I wrote this to try and make you laugh if I didn't give you what I wanted. sorry about that.**

**BYE MY CINNIMON ROLLS! ( I was honest about that part) Please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey my cinnamon rolls!**

**tris pov**

**6 months old**

I climb up the stairs as Victoria continues crying. I reach her bedroom and see her sucking her thumb in her crib. Looks like she woke up from her nap. I pick up her tiny body and balance her on my hip. I walk back downstairs. I grab a bottle of milk I was preparing for when she woke up and slowly push it into her mouth. She reaches up her hands and holds the bottle to her mouth. I giggle slightly.

"Hey." I turn to see Tobias standing in the doorway holding a boutique of black and grey flowers. I gasp and rush over to him. He grabs the baby and I kiss him on the lips. I feel a tiny hand slip its fingers in between our mouths. I pull back and see Victoria giggling in Tobias arms. She smiles up at her dad.

"DAAAAADDYYYYYYY!" She yells. Tobias and I gasp and look at her.

"Her first word." I murmur in his ear.

"She said daddy." Tobias says. I see a few tears trail down his face. He takes a grey flower and tucks it in my hair then takes a black one and gently places it her Victorias short blonde hair.

"She loves you Toby." I whisper. He nods his head then kisses her forehead. She laughs.

* * *

"Do you think that Victoria is divergent? I say in a hushed voice to my husband.

"I hope not." He says kissing my forehead. I just put the baby in her crib and now I am asking the question that recently came to me.

"But what if she is, she could get caught, she might leave." I start rambling on about things that could happen till I realize that I am out of breath. Tobias raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you done?" He asks. I lightly shove him. He laughs loudly and I shush him so he doesn't wake up Victoria.

"Its going to be ok Tris."

"While we are talking about touchy subjects, I was wondering if we could go see my parents." I ask quickly hoping he says yes.

"You really want to? He asks. I nod.

"Ok." I kiss his check and smile.

**The next chapter will be their visit to abnegation. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. After this chapter I was was wondering if you want me to write more about her being a Baby or do you want me to go ahead and move on to the next baby or babies please tell me in your reviews. **

**BYE CINNAMON ROLLS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**me~ LETS GO TO ABNEGATION**

**abnegation~ Shhhh yelling is self-indulgent**

**me~ but I like yelling**

**abnegation~ protesting is self-indulgent**

**tris pov**

* * *

I wrap Victoria in a blanket. I hold her close as I jump on the train. Tobias takes her from my arms and kisses her forehead. We wait for the train to reach abnegation. When we reach it Tobias grabs my hand and hold Victoria with the other hand. I let go of his.

"Hold her." I say. Then I jump. A few seconds later he jumps off and hands Victoria to me. We walk down the plain streets of abnegation. By now it is dark so of coarse none is outside when I reach my house. I take a deep.

"You sure your ready?" Tobias asks me. I nod and knock quietly. After waiting a few minutes I knock a little louder. I hear shuffling coming from inside. The door opens and their stands my mother.

"Beatrice, I mean Tris?" She asks. I smile at her.

"And...Four? What are you doing here?" She asks. Then her eyes drift down to Victoria. She gasps and smiles.

"Oh, come in!" She smiles. I walk in, Tobias trailing behind me.

"Andrew, its Tris." She says into the house.

"Tris?" I hear from the kitchen. My father comes out and sees me.

"Beatrice?" He says surprisingly. "Oh, its Tris now." He says sounding disappointed but I don't know why. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Who is this?" He asks angrily sitting down on the couch.

"My husband Four." I say daring him to say anything about him or his name with my eyes.

"And the little one?" He says. For a second I forgot about the baby.

"Our child, Victoria." I say smiling. She squirms in my arms so I set her down. She crawls over to my father. She looks up at my father, she tilts her head in curiosity then laughs.

"Hello Victoria!" He says happily. He picks her up and sits her in his lap. She snuggles into him and pops her thumb in her mouth. He smiles down at her. Always leave it to Victoria to make people happy.

* * *

**ok sorry its so short but their you go, I will kinda promise it will be longer tomorrow. **

**OK BYE MY CINNAMIN ROLLS! AND I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO TELL YOU TO REVIEW!**

**abnegation: reviewing is self-indulgent**

**me: don't listen to them, in every faction test I take I get amity anyway.**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey hey hey! I went bowling with my daddy waddy! so now I am happy and ready to write.**

**abnegation: bowling is self-indulgent **

**me: WHAT! HOW?**

**abnegation: saying hey more than once is self-indulgent**

******me: WHAT! HOW? **

******abnegation: writing is self-indulgent**

**********me: WHAT! HOW?**

******abnegation: saying what! how? more than once is self-indulgent**

******me: OH SHUT UP!**

******abnegation: saying shut up is self-indulgent**

******me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG MMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

* * *

******tris pov**

"Do you have to go so soon?" My father asks handing Victoria to Tobias who he surprising likes.

"Yes we do, Victoria should be asleep." As if on queue Victoria yawns and snuggles into Tobias chest. Soon she is fast asleep. I wave to my parents as we walk out the door.

"That went better than I expected." I say laughing as we walk back to the train.

* * *

**next day**

I wake up. Usually I hear the baby crying but I hear nothing. I look next to me and Tobias isn't their. I do my morning routine and when I walk downstairs to the kitchen, I see Tobias holding Victoria while she drinks her bottle and him eating a plate of pancakes and eggs and my favorite, bacon.

"Morning mommy." He says in a really high pitched voice.

"Was that supposed to be Victoria because she can say mommy?" I ask him. I kiss Victoria on the forehead. He laughs and kisses my check. He hands me a plate.

"Thanks Tobias and thank you for taking care of her this morning." I say gratefully. I finally got a good nights sleep.

"Your welcome Tris." He replys. Victoria puts her hands out to me so I take her from Tobias arms. Victoria wraps her hands in my blonde hair She stares at it for a second then starts to put it in her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell taking my hair and tying it in a quick messy bun. She pouts and puts her thumb in her mouth. She reaches up for my hair again but I take her hair out of its ponytail and put that in her hand. She studies her own hair for a second then puts it in her mouth. I laugh and take it out again. She starts crying and I immediately feel bad.

"We have a weird baby." Tobias says. I ignore him while I try to get Victoria to calm down. My phone rings, Its of coarse Christiana. I pick it up.

"What do you want Christiana?" I ask meaner than I meant.

"I was wondering if I could babysit Victoria today?" She asks. I hear the enthusiasm through the phone.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just to give you a break, I noticed you have been tired lately." She says.

"Why are you acting so nice?" I ask. Sure she is my friend but she doesn't do things for no reason.

"Well... just let me!" She yells through the phone.

"Fine! But I am going to give you a list of things you need to do, if you don't take good care of my baby properly..." I start to threaten her.

"Yeah, yeah, You'll kill me right?" She says attitude in her tone.

"Be here in 10 minutes." I say frustrated then I hang up. I look at Tobias who while I was talking on the phone took Victoria.

"If we have a weird baby, then I have weirder friends."

**this was 621 words long so it was longer than the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**abnegation: asking for reviews is self-indulgent **

**me: I am just going to ignore you.**

**abnegation: ignoring is self-indulgent**

**me: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**dauntless: just throw a knife at them**

**me: yes... a knife...**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi...that is all I have to say**

"Thanks Christina, its a BIG help." Tobias says as he gives Christina the baby bag and my adorable baby Victoria. He closes the door locks it then turns with an evil smile on his face. He presses me against the wall an kisses me roughly. I of coarse don't argue. I pull back when I run out of air.

"Did you tell Christian to take her so we could have alone time?" I ask with a breathy voice. I lean my forehead against his.

"Yeah." He says a smile on his face and I laugh at him. We continue to kiss until both of us have our shirts off.

"Tris." He says.

"We have to go." He says again.

"What? Where?" I asks completely confused.

"I decided that we need to go on a date." He says smiling.

"Ok... what should I wear?" I ask him. He looks at my black jeans, grey shirt, grey flats, and black necklace.

"You look fine but you might want to brush your hair." He says laughing. I cross me arms. "You might want to do the same." I say smirking at his hair which I made very poufy during our make-out session. He laughs and we go get ready for this mystery date.

* * *

We arrive at this place called 'Bowl Bravely'.

"Bowl?" I ask Tobais.

"Bowling, I am going to teach you how to bowl." He says smiling.

"Tobias, I don't even know what Bowling is." I say testing out the word on my tongue.

"Bowling is when... I will just show you." He says. After he pays he orders some hot wings, pizza, and a extra large coke for us to share. We walk to lane 10. He grabs to bowling balls. One is slightly smaller than the other.

"Ok, you see those pins at the end of the lane." I follow where his finger is pointing and I nod.

"You are trying to hit as many of those as you can. You have two chances." He takes the large ball walks closer to the lane then throws the ball roughly. It rolls towards the pins and hits the middle one all but one knocks down.

"Almost a strike!" He yells. I take a bite of my hot wing. Mmmmmm extra spicy.

"What's a strike?" I ask.

"When you hit all the pins down in one try."

"Ohhhh." I say. Wow he almost got it.

Tobias explains more to me but of coarse in the end he wins. I smile. This was a really fun day. I even got a strike! I kiss Tobias check and we head home.

**their you go, hope you enjoy and Nini15 (guest) asked me to write more stories, I would but then I would have less time to write this story so tell me if you want more stories from me or just to keep the 2 I already write. tell me in your reviews. bye!**

**HAHA ABNEGATION NOTHING WAS SELF INDULGENT IN THAT PARAGRAPH HA!**

**abnegation- all caps is self-indulgent**

**Me:grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**peter: I think a butter knife would work... **

**me: yea... a butter knife NO I WILL NOT ACT LIKE PETER!**

**peter: I am right here**

**me: I know**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy 20th chapter day! I only have 20 chapters and I already have more than 200 reviews. THAT IS RIDICULOUS! I love it! Thank you so much it means almost the world to me.**

**four pov**

I am going to do it, I am going to do it.

"Tris?" I ask. I just took her bowling so she seems happy. She smiles up at me.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I was wondering when wemightbehavingmorekids?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow.

"Did you ask when we are going to have more kids." She asks smirking at me. I blush slightly and nod. She starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I say frustrated.

"I thought I would be the one to ask especially because I had to convince YOU of having Victoria in the first place." She continues laughing.

"Dauntless prodigy Four wants another baby, Awwwww." She keeps laughing. I push her slightly and she then pushes me into the wall then runs. I glare at her hair swishing as she runs. I follow her running and eventually catching up. I tickle her as she tries to open the door.

"HAHA TOBIAS **STOP**!" She kisses me and I stop tickling her to pull her closer to me. Great! She kissed me to get me to stop tickling her, she really does have an aptitude for Erudite. Her hands find the bottom of my shirt. She fiddles with it. I pull back and look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Lets get started on that baby." I whisper in her ear taking the keys from her and pushing them into the lock. I open the door. As soon as the door closes Tris goes for my shirt and kisses me but before I close my eyes I see Christina sitting on our couch with Victoria and some little kid show on. I see Christina's hand slowly cover Victoria's eyes.

I push Tris off as softly as I can.

"Ha-ha, Hey Christina." I say laughing nervously. Tris gets it and turns around.

"Oh...hey." Tris says. A fake smile on her face which is probably similar to mine.

"Do you want a few more hours alone?" Christina says smirking at us and both Tris and I blush.

"No, you can leave." Tris says taking Victoria, holding her on her hip then practically shoving Christina out the door.

I laugh at her.

"Why are you so mad?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"She ruined out moment." Tris says angrily. She grabs a bottle and pushes it into Victorias tiny mouth.

"We can have our moment later." I sets Victoria down and I kiss her wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands rest on my chest. She always has loved my chest. I smile until I feel a tug on my pants.

"I want a kwiss too." Victoria says reaching her arms up to me. I pick her and kiss her check. She laughs and kisses mine then her mommy's check. We laugh and I smile life feels so perfect.

* * *

**(that night)**

I place Victoria in her crib and I kiss her forehead.

"Good night cutie." I say giving her the little teddy bear that Christina gave her a few months ago. It is a black bear that has a gray bow around its neck. She named it Beebe.

"Daddy, can you sweep wit Beebe and me." I laugh.

"I can't fit in your crib." I say smiling down at her. Her eyes get glassy from tears collecting in her eyes. She clutches her bear closer to her and the thing that makes my heart break is when her bottom lip starts to wobble and one single tear trails down her soft check. She opens her mouth to start crying.

"OK! Um... you can sleep with Mommy and I." I say picking her up and wiping away her tear I hug her close to me. She rests her head on my chest and I can feel her smile.

"Tank coo daddy." She says.

**I wonder if Victoria did the crying thing on purpose? hmmmmm lol anyway please review I love to read them **

**BYE MY CINNAMIN ROLLS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris pov 3 months later**

I wake up and a smile spreads across my face. It's Victorias birthday. I turn around in Tobias arms I kiss his check. He stays asleep. I kiss his forehead. He still sleeps. I kiss his lips. He jerks awake. I laugh at him and get out of bed.

"Trissssssssss." I hear Tobias whine. I turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you wake me up so eeeeearlyyyy? It's Saturdayyyyy!" He asks moaning as he gets himself out of bed.

"Because it's Victorias Birthdayyyyyyyy." I say mimicking him. He gasps and his eyes light up.

"It is!" He yells. He picks me up and spins me around. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I laugh.

"Daddy? Why you spin mommy?" I look and see Victoria looking at us like we are the craziest people on the planet. She also learned how to cross her arms so they are crossed and she has a sassy look on her face.

"Well because it's your birthday cutie." Tobias says picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

**Victoria pov **

What's a birthday?

**Tris pov **

She laughs. He tickles her and she kicks and tries to get away. After he finishes, we all get ready for the day. I take Victoria to Christina's. She is going to distract her while Tobias and I set up the party. After hanging up all the decorations. I invite everybody over. I set the gifts on table.

"Ok let's get Victoria and start this party!" Uriah yells loudly.

"Yea I can't wait to see her little face light up." Tobias says smiling. He smiles a lot more often every since she was born.

"Ok, ok I will go to Christina to bring her over. I run over to Christina and Will's. I smile at seeing Victoria try to run to me. She wobbles and falls. She raises her arms up as I signal for me to lift her. I laugh and take her into my arms. I smile. She looks adorable in her dress.

She is wearing a purple and dark blue dress. It is mostly purple with dark blue butterfly's on it. Her hair is already pretty wavy so it looks like Christina just brushed it and it hangs loose around her head with a purple bow holding it out of her face.

"I think I did a pretty good job, don't you?" Christina asks me. I nod. Will grabs the gift they got her.

"Ok. Lets get this party started!" He says pumping his fist in the air. This makes Victoria laugh and we head to the party.

* * *

"Can we have cake now?" Victoria asks.

"No, just two more people are coming." I say. She pouts.

Can we have cake now?" Uriah asks mimicking Victoria, obviously on purpose. I glare then smack his head. Victoria laughs then she crawls over to Uriah. He picks her up. She smiles evilly then hits his head too.

"Hey!" Uriah says rubbing the spot where we both hit him.

"Twoo mwor gests." She says pointing her finger at Uriah and putting on her serious face. Everybody laughs. Then we hear a knock on the door. I open the door and smile when I see Tori standing in front of me.

"Now where is the girl that stole my name?" She says laughing and putting a hand on her hip. **(I am making Tori a little nicer in this fanfic.) **Victoria shrieks and walks to Tori happily. Victoria and Tori are like Aunt and Niece, it helps Victoria has her name.

"If you ever get a nickname, it better not be Tori, you got that?" Tori says picking Victoria up. Victoria nods. We hear another knock on the door. I open the door and put on my best smile when I see Caleb standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Caleb pov**

When Beatrice opens the door, I am surprised to see a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello Beatrice-" I start to greet her when I am interrupted.

"Tris. Tris is her name." A man stands behind Beatrice and puts an arm around her waist. He is very tall and has very dark blue eyes. He looks familiar. I find myself looking up at him.

"Hello, Tris." I say testing out this new name on my tongue. "Who is this?" I ask.

"This is my husband, Four." WAIT, HUSBAND. WAIT! A guy named FOUR! Ok, I should have known she had a husband, this _is_ her _daughters_ party.

"You married a person named Four?" I ask and regret it the second if comes out of my stupid curious mouth. His arm tightens around her waist and his eyes turn cold, but she stays the same as if she didn't notice.

"Yes I did, and this guy named Four is a Dauntless leader." She says putting on emphasis on the word leader. So that's where I know him from... I saw him once when he came to Erudite for a leaders meeting. I extend my hand hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, I am Caleb Tris's brother." I say trying to be polite and stay on his good side. He takes my hand and shakes it. He has a good grip. I suddenly feel a tug on my pants. I look down to see an adorable girl tugging at my pants. I kneel down so I am face to face with this little cutie.

"Who are you?" I ask smiling.

"Me Victowia." She says smiling back at me.

"Who are you?" She asks pointing a finger at me. I chuckle.

"I am your mommy's brother, your Uncle Caleb." She laughs. I set a present in front of her.

"Thank you Uncle Caleb." She says excitedly.

* * *

**tris pov**

Victoria and Caleb are having a little conversation when I hear Victoria ask me

"Mommy, do I have a bwoder too?" She asks. Everyone stops doing whatever they were doing and looks at me.

"No, do you want one?" I ask her. She nods. Everyone is still looking at us.

"Well today it is your lucky day because I have a surprise." I pick her up.

"I'm pregnant."

I** am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. I was just so busy, I made the track team so that is even less time to write but I am really sorry, that is why I wrote a lot on spring break, because I knew I wouldn't have time when school started again so sorry for making you wait so long. **

**ok so yay I made a chapter more than 1,000 words long for this story. please review. They inspire me to write so keep them coming.**

**bye my cinnamon rolls! sorry if I made you angry when I didn't update for so long. :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris pov**

Everyone except for Tobias stares at me shocked. Tobias of coarse already knew. Then everyone at once starts talking.

"How far along are you?"

"Congratulations."

"Wow, you got her knocked up again Four!"

"What does pregnant mean?" Victoria asks while everyone is just talking. She tilts her head and looks at me confused.

"Pregnant means that mommy is having a baby." I say. Her face brightens and she hugs me.

"When is the baby coming?!" She asks excitedly. I laugh at her.

"Well it takes about 9 months and I am already 2 months along so 7 more months." I say. She stares at me blankly.

"Huh?"

"It is going to be a while." I say.

"Ok." I put her down and she wobbles over to the table.

"Is it cake time now?" I laugh at her.

"Yes, its cake time now."

* * *

After cake we all pile into her room to open presents. First we open Christina's and Will's.

It is dress. This one is the same shade as her eyes so it will probably make her eyes pop.

Uriah and Marlene got her a teddy bear that is wearing a black shirt. It has the dauntless flames on it. She smiles when she sees the bear. I wonder what crazy name she will give him.

Caleb got her a doll that has red hair and green eyes made out of buttons. She loves that.

Zeke and Shauna got her a fake phone. She seems happy with it.

Tori got her some fake tattoos. The kind that you put on using water. Victoria already asked me if I can put the bird ones on her collarbone so it is like mine. I smile, happy that she thinks I am someone who she wants to be like.

* * *

**(She is already 2 months along so I will start in month 3)**

**Month 3/morning sickness**

I wake up to a churning in my stomach. Tobias has started doing what he did when I was preganant with Victoria. He usually just has an arm around my waist while we sleep but when I am preganant he always securely holds my stomach as if someone is going to take my child right out of me. The feeling in my stomach grows I yank myself out of his grasp and he jerks awake. I immediately head for the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet my dinner from last night is puked out of me. I feel Tobias take my hair and pull it back so it isn't in the way. He rubs my back softly. He is such a great husband.

"Mommy?" I hear from the door. I turn my head to see Victoria with her thumb in her mouth and holding her bear.

"Are yoo aw wite?" She asks hesitantly. I stand up and smile even though I have a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yes mommy if fine, she just isn't feeling that well because of the baby." Tobias says placing a hand softly on my stomach. She waddles over to me and places a hand on my still small stomach.

"Don't make mommy sick again! Do you hear me?" She says in a sassy tone to her baby sibling. Tobias and I laugh. I brush my teeth and Tobias and Victoria leave. I change and get ready for the day. When I get down stairs. I see that Tobias has already changed and fed Victoria. He also made me breakfast. He has his back turned as he is still cooking bacon. I come behind him and kiss him on the check.

"Thank you Tobias, you the best husband in the world. " I say gratefully as I take a bite of my eggs.

"Anytime Tris, I know you must be tired, from the baby on the way and taking care of Victoria, then work, and me being a leader so that means I have less time at home, and I know its a lot so I thought I should make breakfast to make up for _some_ of that" He says. I laugh. Yes a lot has been going on but he can always make me smile.

I kiss him on the lips. He turns away from the bacon and places a hand on my stomach and the other around my waist. We kiss, just forgetting the world and focusing on us.

**sorry, I know its short but oh well I just wanted to make you happy on Easter... so I updated!**

**abnegation: Easter is self-indulgent**

**me: WELL WHO CARES!**

**amity: now, lets not get angry...**

**me: yea... I am not acting amity- like, excuse me, I need to go write a song about my feeling... or maybe I should paint instead. Hey! does anyone have any bread!?**

**amity: *hands me bread***

**me: thanks *takes a bite, my eyes widen. Happy by Pharrell Williams comes on* I FEEL SO HAPPY! HEY! LETS DO THE WOBBLE! *Starts shaking her hips and doing the dance moves**

**everybody else in the universe: *staring blankly at me***

**me: COME ON! NO WOBBLE? REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO DO THE WOBBLE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Month 4/Big Big News! **

**Tris pov**

Tobias holds Victoria's hand to keep her steady as we walk into the infirmary. I have an appointment today for the baby. I let Victoria come because her excitement for the baby is growing everyday. Every night she kisses my bump and tells the baby good-night. It is very adorable.

"I am here for my appointment with Amanda." Amanda has been giving me my monthly check-ups and I found out she was a transfer from Amity. It didn't surprise me.

When Amanda enters, we all greet her and just like everyone else, she fusses over Victoria.

"She's so _cute_!" Amanda exclaims. I thank her and she starts with my appointment. She puts the gel on my bump and I shiver, almost forgetting how cold it is.

"Mommy, what's dat for?" Victoria asks. "It helps the doctor see the baby." Victoria looks at my stomach for a few seconds.

"I still cant see anything!" She yells frustrated. Amanda puts the wand over the gel, she points towards the screen and explains to Victoria.

"I can see the baby on the screen now...oops I mean, babies."

**mwahahaha cliffy! give me reviews to see what happens!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know that was a mean cliffy so here is the next chapter. This is going to be short though because the only reason for this chapter is to feed your hunger for information about how many kids she is having.**

**Tris pov, month 5**

I lay down in my bed and close my eyes slowly. I place my hand on my growing stomach and sigh. I am double the size I was with Victoria, which makes since, because I am having twins. I am incredibly nervous. I don't know if I'm ready for 3 kids. Two girls and 1 boy. I sigh.

"Tris, are you alright?" I turn to see Tobias leaning on the door. He moves toward me and lifts me up.

"Whats wrong?" I lean my head against his chest. I love moments like this, Tobias and I, alone in the evening, just enjoying the others company.

"What if I'm not ready for 3 children?" I look into his eyes and they calm me.

"Tris you are an amazing mother, your doing great..." I cut him off.

"But now I will 2 more!" I sigh and hug him. He lifts up my head and kisses me softly.

"Tris, you have nothing to worry about, and don't forget, I am going to be their too to help you." I smile as he kisses me again.

"You always know what to say." I lay back down on the bed and Tobias stays standing next to the bed.

~~page break~~

"Toby, I can't sleep." He lays next to me and pulls me into his embrace. He places hand protectively on my large bump and I smile as I drift into my dreams.

_I see myself and Tobias in the kitchen of a house that I don't recognize. I am holding a baby in my arms but I can't tell the gender. Suddenly the door opens and 3 kids run inside, one looks like an older Victoria and about 11 and two children are behind her. One a boy and the other a girl. The girl looks similar to her older sister but the boy looks completely different. They all have scared looks on their faces and a man pushes through the door. I gasp when I realize who it is. It's Marcus. In his hand is a belt, he smiles evilly. He grabs Victorias arms harshly and throws her to the ground. Her scream fills the room as he whips her the first time. He continuously hits her but I can't reach her. Something holds me back as I try to reach, stretching my arms out. I scream as he takes the other children and hits them too, I scream and cry. _

I wake with a start breathing heavily. I hear a scream and it's not until I close my mouth that I realize I was the one screaming. Tobias stares at me wide eyed.

"Tris... are you... ok?" Tobias asks. I am on the other side of the bed. I must have moved while I was freaking out. I can't tell him about my dream. It would make _him_ scared.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lay next to him. He sighs. He combs my hair with his fingers.

"Tris, you can tell me anything." He says.

"I know, just not this time."

"Why not!?" He asks raising his voice. I turn around in his arms.

"Because!" I say.

"Because what!"

"Because it had Marcus in it!" I cover my mouth as soon as I say it.

"What did he do?" Tobias says taking my hand and lowering his voice.

"He..." I am cut off my a tiny voice coming from the door. "Mommy?" Victoria stands in the doorway.

"Mommy, I had a bad dweam." She says. I invite her into our bed. After she falls asleep. Tobias whispers in my ear.

"You can tell me in the morning." Victoria is laying on his chest with her thumb in her mouth. He has one arm laying on her back keeping her still and safe. The other is wrapped around my waist. He such a good husband, and father.

My family is the last thing I see before my eyes close and I drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
